


Chasing You Across The Stars

by ShootMeDead



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mace Windu is So Done, ObiQui, Space Pirate AU, Space Pirate!Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Force Ships It, Yoda Ships It, but more importantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootMeDead/pseuds/ShootMeDead
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi, a space pirate.Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Knight.This is their story.
Relationships: Mace Windu & Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	Chasing You Across The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Pirate Obi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551509) by vulpesarctica. 



> Over on the Obiqui Discord, we were gushing about the amazing Space Pirate!Obi art (mentioned it as inspiration). Everyone go and feast your eyes! You won't regret it. 
> 
> And then we remembered that we had chatted about this Space Pirate AU but with ObiQui back in December. It was basically Qui-Gon going 'Force, no!', and the Order going 'Force, yes!' and Obi-Wan being 'Hello there!' 
> 
> Then, my hand slipped. 
> 
> Oops?
> 
> Disclaimer: I lay all the blame on the ObiQui Discord.

They're in another one of the nameless bars scattered across the galaxy, in a backwater planet.

Obi-Wan sweeps a glance across the bar, keeping an eye on the entrance, entirely aware of the Weequay pirate sitting to his right. It wouldn't do for him to _not_ be aware of Hondo Ohnaka, friend or not, when one counts the number of times Hondo had dragged Obi-Wan into some or the other trouble _(the almost healed wound near his hip twinged in reminder)._

"Well, Kenobi," Hondo chuckled, draining his glass of whatever vile drink he had ordered, gesturing to the bartender for another. "I hear that your Jedi found himself in trouble again, eh?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, calmly.

"Oh? Do tell," Obi-Wan said, shifting slightly in his seat, feeling the reassuring weight of his lightsaber hooked to his belt.

Hondo side-eyed him with a smirk, and told his tale.

* * *

Qui-Gon woke up fully alert, knowing that he wasn't where he should be. He reached out with the Force, feeling out where he was and what level of danger he was in. The Force seemed to laugh at him for thinking he was in any danger. As he felt the familiar presence come closer to where he was, he relaxed subconsciously, understanding why the Force felt so playful.

The door to the cabin opened, letting in the sound of the crew working in the ship.

"Hello there, Qui-Gon." The smile was evident in the tone.

Qui-Gon heaved a put-upon sigh, trying to prevent his traitorous mouth from twitching upward of its own volition.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Now, now, my darling," Obi-Wan began, charm oozing out of him. "Is that any way to greet the love of your life?"

"You are _not_ the love of my life, Kenobi," Qui-Gon said, forcefully.

Obi-Wan's smirk widened.

"First Obi-Wan and now Kenobi? Careful, Qui-Gon, one might start to think you don't care for me after all."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth and closed it immediately after, unable to refute Obi-Wan's claim.

"Why am I kidnapped this time, then?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice drier than the sands of Tattooine.

Obi-Wan sauntered towards the bed where he had dumped Qui-Gon, and where Qui-Gon still sat on.

"Well, I heard that you got into a spot of trouble over on Naboo," Obi-Wan said, conversationally.

Qui-Gon winced. It was obvious that Obi-Wan, for all his theatrics and bantering, was actually quite furious.

Seeking to diffuse the tension building in the room, Qui-Gon drawled out, "You know, normal people would have holocalled to ask about someone's welfare. Not kidnap them."

Obi-Wan reached Qui-Gon, and placed a warm hand under his chin, tilting his head up.

"Well then, you have your answer," whispered Obi-Wan, his usually crisp voice rough for once, their faces so close together that their breath fluttered over the other's face. "I am not _normal,_ and you are not just _someone_."

With that being said, the two met in a harsh kiss that spoke of the things they would never let themselves say out loud - _I was so worried, I missed you, please take care of yourself, stop recklessly charging in, I love you, I love you, I love you._

They didn't notice how the Force itself seemed to warm with affection as they gave themselves to each other, knowing that the time they had together was less than they would like.

Neither Obi-Wan nor Qui-Gon would have expected the way events unfolded on meeting each other. Who would have thought that a space pirate and a Jedi would ever come to care for each other? Certainly not them, for sure.

* * *

** BONUS #1: **

The first time the Force, fate and the Galaxy conspired to bring them together, it was on the route to Bandomeer.

The ship Qui-Gon was on was under attack by pirates. Qui-Gon, being the Jedi Knight he was, sought to protect the passengers, with the help of the Jedi Initiates who were assigned to AgriCorps. Unfortunately, it didn't turn the tides in their favour.

With a pang that closely resembled worry, Qui-Gon fought even fiercely to protect the younglings in his care.

Even years later, Qui-Gon would hesitate to speculate what might have happened had Obi-Wan not arrived when he did, in pursuit of the other group of pirates.

According to Obi-Wan, when questioned after everything had been settled and the passengers were calmed and the threat was neutralised, the pirates who had attacked were the ones who had stolen from Obi-Wan. And by pirate code, any pirate who stole from another pirate was entitled to an ass-whooping.

_'_ _Basically_ ,' Obi-Wan said, laughing softly at Qui-Gon's expression, _'D_ _on't steal from another pirate unless you got the guns to back up your claim to the loot.'_

Qui-Gon knew that, as a Jedi, it was his responsibility to arrest any and all pirates. And yet, Qui-Gon turned a blind eye as Obi-Wan playfully winked at the Initiates, who were all in awe of this man who took out atleast half of the threat with nothing but two blasters and a hidden knife, and fixed the engines on the transport ship _(while calmly and patiently explaining the process to the curious children),_ straightened Qui-Gon's tunic with a firm hand and tossed a cheeky wave as he boarded his own ship. His ship jumped to hyperspace in under a minute.

And that, as they say, was that.

Qui-Gon, when reporting to the Council, mentioned nothing of the note he found tucked in his tunics.

_Until we meet again, my dear Knight._  
_Yours,_  
_Obi-Wan._

* * *

** BONUS #2: **

It was the eighth time their paths crossed, according to Obi-Wan, while Qui-Gon insisted that it was the seventh time.

_'I told you not to count the clusterfuck that was Serenno!'_

_'But, my darling, you swooned so heroically in my arms! How_ ever _can I discount that?'_

Obi-Wan, having been separated from his ship and his crew, was on the run from a few bounty hunters employed by the Hutts. And since Qui-Gon was seen interacting with Obi-Wan, he was also now being shot at, which did _not_ improve his mood.

"Sithdammit, Obi-Wan!" shouted Qui-Gon, deflecting the blaster fire with his light saber.

Obi-Wan laughed, the adrenaline coursing through him making his eyes look all that brighter. Qui-Gon almost got hit because he was too busy being mesmerised by the blue-green eyes instead of paying attention to the people shooting at them.

Qui-Gon had done his research after the first few times they were thrown into each other's paths.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a name that was infamous in the underworld. He was a pirate who, anyone with sentience would know, was not to be crossed. He had a strong moral code, was fair, and was absolutely lethal and ruthless when crossed.

Everything he found only made Qui-Gon more captivated. But then, he never did have any proper survival instincts.

Pain blossomed across his shoulder and his knee, as Qui-Gon chose to deflect a bolt towards Obi-Wan than protect himself.

Qui-Gon hissed through his teeth, as he reached for the Force to numb his pain.

"Damn fool Jedi!" spat Obi-Wan, helping Qui-Gon to take cover. He quickly assessed the wound.

"My crew is on the way. We need to hold out for just half an hour, at most. Can you stand?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon gritted out, even though just flexing the muscles made his knee throb in protest.

Obi-Wan frowned at him and something like determination filled his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes unerringly fixed on Qui-Gon's own.

"With my life," was the prompt answer.

A small smile flitted across his face.

"Give me your saber," Obi-Wan said, stretching out an open palm between them.

Qui-Gon hesitated for but a moment. A Jedi is taught never to give up their saber. It was an extension of their own self. He looked at the calm eyes of Obi-Wan, and without looking away placed it in his palm.

After, when the bounty hunters were all severely injured enough that they wouldn't follow, and Qui-Gon had been treated by the medic aboard Obi-Wan's ship, Obi-Wan found Qui-Gon standing on the Observation Deck, gazing at the stars.

Obi-Wan flipped the saber around in his hand, the very saber he had expertly wielded to defend both Qui-Gon and himself.

It had been a thing of beauty to observe, for Qui-Gon. The way the Force answered his call, as he deflected and reflected the laser bolts back at the bounty hunters and using his own blaster to fire away at them. Qui-Gon observed, and he _yearned._

"Where did you learn how to wield a lightsaber?" Qui-Gon asked, keeping his voice low.

A bitter smile crawled on to Obi-Wan's face and Qui-Gon regretted ever opening his mouth.

"I was not always a pirate, you know," Obi-Wan said, cryptically. It was obvious that he would not say anymore.

"Here, this belongs to you," Obi-Wan said, offering the lightsaber back to Qui-Gon, hilt first.

Qui-Gon looked at the lightsaber, and then at Obi-Wan. He smiled.

When Qui-Gon reported to the Council that he had lost his lightsaber, Yoda shook his head, and muttered something along the lines of, _cursed with cheeky padawans, I am; to deal with this, old enough I am not._

Qui-Gon did not say how Obi-Wan's eyes had widened with surprise when Qui-Gon had leaned in. He did not say how Obi-Wan had kissed back with ferocity and desperation. He did not mention the sounds Obi-Wan made as Qui-Gon took him apart and placed him back together with the utmost care. And he most certainly did not mention how surprised Obi-Wan had been when Qui-Gon walked out ramp, leaving his lightsaber _(his life, a part of his soul, all of his heart)_ in Obi-Wan's hands.

* * *

**BONUS #3:**

"How long, exactly, do you want us to pretend like we don't know anything about him and the space pirate?" Mace Windu asked Yoda, once Qui-Gon had walked out with a spring in his step.

Yoda chuckled, tapping his gimer stick on the ground.

"Good for each other, they are," Yoda hummed. "Already forming between them, a bond is, yes."

Mace looked unimpressed.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were playing matchmaker."

Yoda looked at Mace with mirthful cheekiness that the Grandmaster did not usually show to anyone.

"Know better, do you?"

Mace groaned with soul-deep agony as Yoda cackled deviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> wonderwheremysanitywent.tumblr.com  
> burningsoprettily.tumblr.com 
> 
> Drop a kudos or comment!
> 
> Much love!
> 
> ~ Edit (22 Jan 2k20)~
> 
> Antheiasilva (an amazing, amazing person who created the Obiqui Discord) mentioned in the comments:  
> "Also this is the link to the Discord if anyone is interested:  
> https://discord.gg/Nmwcf4z" 
> 
> So, if anyone is interested, come on over! We promise Force Chokes, Force Hugs and endless rambling about the perfection that is Obi-Wan.


End file.
